


Mais... quelle idée ?!

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale repaints, Champagne, Crowley Had an Idea, Crowley loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Memory Loss, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé là, comme ça. Et avec Salmanazar, en plus. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.





	Mais... quelle idée ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit texte est mon tout premier sur Rampa et Aziraphale. C'est encore calme, mais je fais mes armes. J'ai l'intention d'exploiter un peu plus leur relation dans le futur... En espérant que cela vous plaise ! 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Sortir, ne pas sortir, rester là, repartir, y aller, disparaître…

Depuis plus d'une heure qu'il était assis dans sa Bentley devant la petite boutique misérable d'Aziraphale dans le quartier de Soho, Rampa envisageait toutes sortes de possibilités.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours le postérieur vissé sur un siège inconfortable d'amphithéâtre universitaire à écouter des conférences sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Il s'y était d'ailleurs retrouvé complètement par hasard et n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à assister à des inepties pareilles.

En proie à un profond questionnement, perdu au fin fond de ses pensées, il avait pris une bouteille de champagne et s'était mis en route pour Soho. Seulement, il y avait plusieurs problèmes. D'abord, Rampa n'aimait pas le champagne. C'était une boisson d'amourettes guindées et rien que les flûtes le mettaient mal à l'aise. L'autre problème résidait dans le fait qu'il était allé chez Aziraphale avec une bouteille de champagne. Et que c'était une boisson d'amourettes guindées. Ensuite, il en avait un Salmanazar chez lui, bien frais et… dans son seau, ses glaçons et avec sa petite serviette, apparemment. Bizarre. Le démon fixa la place du mort et son passager improbable – qui, soit dit en passant, emplissait tout l'espace d'une façon particulièrement insolente – d'un œil soupçonneux. Bon, il aurait pu, dans un instant d'égarement, acheter un Salmanazar rien que pour le nom qui lui rappelait une vieille connaissance partie saluer Belzebuth il y a plusieurs millénaires et dont les méthodes certes prosaïques mais sans nul doute efficaces leur avaient fait gagner de nombreuses âmes. Il aurait pu. Seulement, il ne s'en souvenait pas et… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, d'abord ?

Rampa retira ses lunettes noires et se frotta les yeux dans une vaine tentative pour s'éclaircir les idées. Sur quoi étaient ces fichues conférences, déjà ? Voyons… il y en avait une sur l' _Amour inconditionnel et la vie relationnelle_ , une autre sur _Le Fusionnel, le Solitaire et l'Amour_ , encore une autre sur _La dépendance amoureuse et affective_ et… minute… qu'est-ce que c'était que ces thèmes à la noix ? Jamais il ne serait allé écouter pareilles bêtises. Et pourtant… pourtant il avait un souvenir très net des bêtises en question. Voilà qui était très étrange.

Il se souvenait avoir menacé ses plantes avec le pot vide d'une orchidée trop radine en fleurs et puis… il avait fait un somme… bon. Et après ? Le nez dans son petit déjeuner, il avait eu une idée. Là-dessus, il était parti pour Soho, capturant Salmanazar au passage. Mais… quelle idée ? Voilà qu'une fois arrivé, elle lui échappait totalement. Celles qui virent la remplacer à la vue du champagne emmêlèrent encore davantage les pensées du serpent.

La radio de la Bentley qui, jusqu'à présent, diffusait sagement la _Pastorale_ de Beethoven, se mit à hurler le _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen. Après un cheminement lent et laborieux à travers ses oreilles, les vibrations du doux « _Beeelzebuth has a devil put aside for meee_ » atteignirent le cerveau de Rampa qui poussa un cri étranglé et éteignit le poste. Livide, il balaya les alentours d'un coup d'œil circulaire, s'arrêta, repassa, s'arrêta à nouveau, repassa encore. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute, Aziraphale était bien debout devant lui, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Et merde. Ça lui revenait, maintenant.

Il le fixa un long moment avant de se rendre compte que l'ange était en train de lui parler et… qu'il n'entendait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait à cause de la vitre. D'ailleurs, son ami ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il prêchait dans le désert.

Songeur, Rampa observa Aziraphale qui avait l'air de s'être lancé dans un long monologue et ne donnait pas l'impression de s'en formaliser. Tant mieux. Autant poursuivre cet échange constructif.

Masqués par l'opacité des Ray-Ban qu'il avait eu le bon sens de rechausser, les yeux jaunes du serpent couraient sur les traits doux de l'ange. Il remarqua de fait plusieurs choses. D'abord, Aziraphale était plus mince qu'il ne l'avait pensé. D'ordinaire enseveli sous plusieurs couches de vêtements des plus vintages, il ne portait ce jour-là qu'une chemise simple. Pas de pullover, pas de cravate, chemise dans le pantalon, chaque pli à sa place, mais avec deux boutons en moins sous la gorge. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais qui ajoutait sacrément à son charme. Charme ? Rampa sourit. Qui l'eut cru.

Jaugeant les centimètres qui séparaient le dernier bouton boutonné de la base du cou, le démon nota autre chose : l'ange avait remonté ses manches. Non mais, c'était quoi, toute cette peau ? Depuis quand Aziraphale brassait-il chemise ? Rampa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais rien n'y fit. L'apparence de son camarade ne changea pas. Il avait même, maintenant, des taches de peinture blanche sur le pantalon. Tiens, une autre sur l'avant-bras gauche. Encore une dans… dans les cheveux ? Soit. La coupe aussi était originale, un peu plus… sauvage d'avoir été trop décollée d'un front échauffé par des heures de travail.

Alors, Rampa sourit, un peu béatement, au grand étonnement de l'ange-peintre en bâtiment qui s'en trouva muet mais indubitablement sexy. Ça y était, il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails, à présent. Le champagne était bien une boisson d'amourettes guindées. Et si elle lui avait paru des plus appropriées, c'était probablement parce que, quand on a affaire à un type comme Aziraphale, on devient forcément un peu guindé, même si ni lui ni vous ne feriez particulièrement exprès. Nous n'avons pas toujours la même notion de l'élégance et du raffinement, au bout du compte. Et les amourettes ? Rampa n'y avait jamais cru. Ce genre d'histoires l'avait toujours largement bassiné et ces deux jours de lavage de cerveau à grands coups d'Amour, de Relationnel, de Passion et encore d'Amour avaient achevé de le convaincre. Oui, à présent, il en était absolument certain. Ce n'était pas une amourette. Il était grand temps que le champagne mérite ses lettres de noblesses.


End file.
